Question: First consider the expression for: $6$ plus the quantity of $9$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $2$ and that expression and then add $8$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $9$ times $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What is $6$ plus $9x$ $9x$ $ + 6$ What is the product of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (9x + 6) = \color{orange}{2(9x+6)}$ What does adding $8$ to $\color{orange}{2(9x+6)}$ do? $2(9x+6)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(9x+6)+8$.